In recent years, as portable acoustic equipment and the like have developed, headphones have become frequently used outdoors. In the case where the headphones are carried, entanglement of input cords and the like are problematic.
Accordingly, in related art is proposed a headphone with a cord take-up device provided with a mechanism of winding and retracting the input cord of the above headphones into a housing thereof. The input cord take-up mechanism of the headphone with a cord take-up device includes: take-up means provided in a headphone housing and energized by a spring to wind and retract an input cord into the housing, ratchet means interacting with the take-up means and preventing the winding and retracting of the input cord by the take-up means as well as allowing the input cord to be pulled out of the housing, and cancellation means canceling the prevention of the winding and retracting of the input cord by the ratchet means; in which when the input cord is pulled out, the ratchet means stop the input cord at a desired position where the input cord has been pulled out, and when the prevention of the winding and retracting of the input cord by the ratchet means is cancelled by operating the cancellation means, operation can be terminated or the input cord can be fully wound and retracted.
When the prevention of the winding and retracting of the input cord is cancelled by operating the cancellation means in an attempt to wind and retract the input cord into the housing in the state in which the headphone with a cord take-up device is being worn on the ear, if the force of winding and retracting by the take-up means is strong, there is a possibility that the cord could hit the cheek like a whip, or an input plug on the end could hit and injure the face or eye with its excessive force when the input plug on the end is pulled in.
Accordingly, as described in Patent Literature 1, a mechanism has been proposed in which when an input plug of an input cord has been inserted in an insertion slot provided in relation to take-up means in a housing, the prevention of winding and retracting is cancelled and therefore the prevention of winding and retracting is not accidentally canceled.
[Patent Literature 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-10385